


Stuck In

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kisses, Destiel makeout, M/M, Snow Day, Snowed In, bored destiel, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: A snowy day offers Dean and Castiel twenty-four hours alone in a motel





	Stuck In

Somewhere deep in Rochester, New York, Dean and Castiel awaited Sam’s return to their motel room. The sky seemed to have opened up and let out every ounce of snow it contained, making the Winchesters and their former angel quite stuck, however, Sam was working on a way to get out. They were needed halfway across the country and waiting out the snowstorm wasn’t much of an option. But when Castiel picked up the phone, it became evident it was their only option.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called from the desk chair after hanging up the phone with Sam.

 

After a moment, Dean emerged from the bathroom along with a puff of steam and a white towel wrapped around his hips. “What’s up? Sammy back yet?”

 

“No,” Castiel sighed. “The snow is too much for him to even return from the travel center. He’s stuck until morning.”

 

“We don’t have twenty-four hours to waste,” Dean groaned. “I gotta go get him.”

 

“The door is snowed shut,” Cas informed the hunter.

 

Dean waltzed toward the window, peering outside to find the fallen angel was correct. Nearly three feet of snow had barricaded their only exit. They couldn’t leave, much less find Sam out there. Cas was right, all three of them were stuck.

 

“Dammit,” Dean groaned. “What the hell are we supposed to do for the next day?”

 

“Perhaps we could get in more than four hours of sleep,” Cas suggested, knowing they were lucky if they got even that.   
  


“Right,” Dean scoffed at the idea. He turned on his heels and went back into the bathroom.

 

Castiel stood from his seat, figuring he should get comfortable and took his trenchcoat off, though he didn’t bother with his other layers, or even his shoes. He sat down on one of the beds and clicked on the television. He was watching, cross-legged and content for just ten minutes when Dean came back out from the bathroom. His hair was mostly dry now and his towel was now slung across his neck, but he only sported a pair of jeans. Cas wondered what had taken him so long.

 

“What are you watching?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows and wiping his face with the towel.

 

“The news,” Cas happily informed him. He had always thought it was interesting how the reporters only reported what was glaringly obvious. He was already aware of the snowstorm outside, why did they need to keep talking about it?

 

“Ugh,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Turn that off.”

 

“No,” Cas shook his head, squinting at the flashing screen and not bothering to look at Dean.

 

“Turn it off,” Dean said again, his voice a bit whinier than before.

 

He flopped himself onto the bed beside Castiel and his wrapped his arm around what he assumed was the man’s thigh, he couldn’t quite tell with his face shoved in the bed and whatever his arm  _ was _ around.

 

“Later,” Castiel insisted.

 

Dean didn’t argue this time. He turned his head just enough to breathe and his closed his eyes. He tried to nap while Cas continued to watch the news. His plan worked as soon as Castiel began rubbing circles across his back absentmindedly. Before long, he was fast asleep as the snow continued to fall outside.

 

A couple hours later, Dean was awake once again and in a bit of a better mood. If he had to be snowed in, at least he had all his belongings, at least he had Castiel.

 

“I’m starving,” Dean sighed, sliding off of his bed. 

 

He went toward the mini kitchen and looked through the fridge. There were a few boxes of leftovers, some beer, donuts and a few random ingredients. He pulled out the remnants of a bacon cheeseburger and cracked open a beer. He looked over at Castiel and watched as he turned off the TV. 

 

“You want a beer?” He offered, holding one out to him.

 

Castiel took the beer and sat back down in the desk chair with a sigh.

 

“I believe I am bored,” Castiel informed Dean.

 

“Yeah, same here, Buddy,” Dean scoffed with his mouth full of food.

 

“Let’s play cards,” Castiel suggested, running his finger over a deck of cards.

 

Normally, Dean would have done anything but play cards with a day to himself, he probably would have rathered stare at the ceiling for the next twenty-two hours, but something about Castiel made it hard to say no. Maybe it was his piercing eyes or the way his face crinkled when he smiled, maybe he was just really bored, but Dean sat down at the table just across from Cas.

 

“What are we playing?” Dean asked.

“Go Fish,” Castiel beamed.

 

“What?’

 

“Go Fish,” Castiel repeated as he dealt the cards. “You go first.”

 

“Heh, any threes?” Dean asked, more than happy to play along for his angel. 

 

Castiel reluctantly handed over his card. “Do you have any fours?” 

 

“Go fish,” Dean said.

 

Castiel’s face dropped as he picked up a card from the stack between them. Dean leaned forward and requested another card, which Castiel gave up. The game continued and, after a while, ended with Dean in the winner’s circle. 

 

“How do you do that?” Castiel asked, visibly frustrated by the outcome of his chosen game.

 

“Come on over here and I’ll show you,” Dean smirked.

 

“Is there a trick or a--”

 

“Cas?”

 

“Can you teach me or maybe show--”

 

“Cassie,” Dean tried again, standing up and near Castiel now. “Forget the game, let’s do something else.”

 

“Like what?” Cas asked. He stood up as well and searched for something to do.

 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged, playing coy. “But you’re pretty damn hot when you’re frustrated.” He started pulling off Castiel’s blue tie, gently undoing the knot.

 

“This is not the time, Dean,” Castiel said. “How did I keep losing? Perhaps if you showed me your tricks…”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, moving Cas backwards to the bed. “I’ll show you anything you want, cowboy.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel said, looping his finger through Dean’s belt loop. He pulled him closer before switching places and pushing Dean down on to the bed. 

 

“ _ Oh yeah _ ,” Dean mumbled under his breath.

 

Castiel shimmied his way onto Dean’s lap and pinned the hunter’s hands down with his own. He began trailing hot kisses down Dean’s neck, his lips lightly capturing Dean’s skin as he went. Cas made it down to Dean’s anti possession tattoo. He traced over it with a finger before quickly placing his lips to its center. Dean smiled down at his angel and felt shivers run down his spine as he fought against Castiel’s hands. He released Dean’s hands after a moment, but continued his parade of praise down the man’s chest. Dean tried to speak, but a guttural moan cut him off. He bucked upwards a bit, feeling Castiel’s hands trail down his chest and his lips hit his hips. 

 

“Come here, Angel Boy,” Dean said losing his breath to the feeling.

 

He brought Castiel up to his lips by his collar. He could feel the former angel’s weight on his body, his mouth hovering above him desperate to collide with him again. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He trailed his tongue across Castiel’s lip, teasing him ever so gently. Castiel let his own tongue flick against Dean’s and the hunter caved immediately. He savored the electric feeling throughout his entire body before flipping Cas onto his back and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

 

“You always wear so much clothes,” Dean complained. 

 

He started at the top and let his lips follow his fingers slowly disposing of the linen. Before either knew it, they were both down to their boxers and tangled in the sheets for the next twenty minutes.

  
  


“It should snow more often,” Dean smiled, his chest heaving and his skin glistening with sweat. “Damn.”

 

“It’s cold,” Cas complained, huddled under every blanket he could find.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, rolling over just enough to lay half of his body on top of Castiel’s, wrapping every limb he could around his body. “How about now?”

 

“Better,” Castiel nodded, taking in Dean’s smell and rubbing his hands down the hunter’s torso. “You’re like a furnace.”

 

“Just for you,” Dean smiled into Castiel’s neck. He kissed him gently and drifted to sleep for a while.

  
  


Hours later, the roads were beginning to be cleared and the two were forced to get up. They hit the shower, sharing the hot water. They cleaned up and cursed the snow for letting up before tracking down Sam and going after their job, well rested and content for a while.


End file.
